sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyalda Marriage Maker
Nyalda Marriage Maker is a ritual in which a hero attempts to enter the Godplane and to assume the role of Nyalda in a re-enactment of the myth Nyalda's Bride Price, which tells the tale of how Nyalda secretly wins her husband. Inviting Wheels to this mission may hinder some choices, particularly ones that are empowering to women. Benefits The benefits you can select are: *A marriage blessing. Lasts for seven years. Will help with Beren the Tall's event chain. *Strengthening of quester's abilities in Bargaining and Lore. *A treasure sacred to Nyalda. *Cows. Depends on choosing "Cows" in the story as a demand. Amount depends on bargaining success, 50 max. *A War Blessing against your ancestral enemy. Must successfully appreciate Elmal taking the "head of an enemy" in the story. If the Ram People are your ancestral enemy, the blessing lasts seven years. For any other ancestral enemy, the blessing will last for the whole game (and some generations thereafter). *Gold Plaques worth 50 cows. Must successfully bargain an attendant with Little Yelm in story to choose. *The magical weapon Shargash gave you. Must successfully bargain an attendant with Shargash in story. You will choose from a selection of martial treasures. '' *Increased grain production. ''Must successfully summon Shargash's Grain wife in the story. *Internal harmony Must successfully affirm the bond between Nyalda and Elmal when asking for a "Demonstration of Elmal's divinity" in the story. Questers This ritual will require two heroes to reenact the ritual. Both must be female. The first hero takes on the role of Nyalda and is traditionally recommended to be highly skilled in Bargaining and Lore and be a worshipper of Nyalda if possible. The second hero take on a negotiator's role and and the skill they should be good in will depend on what you are trying to negotiate from Elmal for marriage. If you negotiate for: *Cows: Be skilled in bargaining. *Head of an enemy: Be skilled in Diplomacy (gains "War magic against ancestral enemy option"). *Internal Harmony: Be skilled in Lore (ask "How does he differ from the rejected suitors" or for a "Demonstration of Divinity"). Walkthrough Little Yelm Section Your choice will be determined by your best skill for highest chance of success. Bargaining based options that succeed can lead to getting goods worth 50 cows as a reward option: #"A true god of the sky would never choose life under a roof" Oration vs Skepticism Test. Possibly Lore + Leadership choice. Harmony Magic aids choice. #"A wife is not a slave" Lore choice vs Skepticism test. Canon based words. Harmony Magic aids choice. If Wheels are attending they can hinder choice success. #"Lead him to a hill where a troll will ambush him" Hunting vs Elusiveness Exploration Magic aids choice. #"Let him marry an attendant disguised as Nyalda" Deception vs Skepticism test. Likely a Leadership + Bargaining choice. Aided by Harmony Magic. #"Offer him marriage to one of Nyalda's attendants". Bargaining based choice vs Customer test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. ---- Shargash Section Your choice will be determined by your best skill for highest chance of success. Bargaining based options that succeed can lead to getting a weapon from Shargash as a reward option: #"Summon his Rice Wife to threaten him with hunger" Food based choice vs Divine test. Fields Magic will aid it. Success will give "Increased grain production" reward option. Failure with this choice can potentially result in an Alkothi Demon men invasion event. #"Summon his River Wife to attack him" Magic based choice vs Divine test. Ritual Magic aids choice. '' #"Let him marry an attendant disguised as Nyalda" ''Deception vs Skepticism test. Likely Bargaining + Leadership based choice. Aided by Harmony Magic #"Offer him marriage to one of Nyalda's attendants". Bargaining based choice vs Customer test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. ---- Golden Men Section Your choice will be determined by your best skill for highest chance of success. If you use an option to give the Golden Men a weapon or gold you will lose the weapon or gold reward option at the end of the ritual. #"Mock them in song." Singing vs Confidence test. Possibly Lore + Leadership based choice, canon based. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. '' #"Set them against one another." ''Bargaining based choice vs Customer test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. #"Solar fragments who wish to marry must find earth fragments." Lore based choice vs Resentment test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. #"Summon an earthquake." Magic based choice vs Divine. Ritual Magic aids choice. #"Offer them the gold Little Yelm gave you." Bargaining based choice vs Customer test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. Will lose gold based reward option #"Offer them the weapon Shargash gave you." Bargaining based choice, will lose Shargash weapon reward option #"Run away" Will harm ritual's chance of success but may can get you to the next section of ritual. '' ---- '''Elmal and Relandar Section' This sections choice will depend on the second character's abilities or a specific reward you're seeking. Success in this section will be based on the second character's skills that you will choose upon picking one of these choices: #"Cows." Bargaining based choice vs Selling test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. Unlocks Cows reward option #"How does he differ from the rejected suitors" Lore based choice vs Elusiveness test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. Unlocks "Internal Harmony" reward option if successfull. Appears to be canon based compared to other Lore option in section. #"A demonstration of Elmal's divinity" Lore based choice vs Elusivenss test. Success unlocks "Internal Harmony" reward option. #"Proof of true love" Choice will only decrease the chances of success of ritual. Lore based and requires you to pick another choice from this list to succeed in. Will not be able to change negotiator. Diplomacy Magic affects result, though it seems to always be a wrong answer. #"The head of an enemy" Diplomacy based choice vs Selling Test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. Success unlocks "War blessing against your ancestral enemy" option Category:Ritual Category:Ride Like the Wind